Wu Lei
Profile *'Name:' 吴磊 / Wu Lei *'English name:' Leo *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Chinese zodiac:' Rabbit *'Blood type:' B TV Series *Hi, Shichahai (2020) as Xiang Dong *Cross Fire (2020) as Lu Xiaobei *Chinese Bestiary (2020) as Baili Hongshuo *Battle Through the Heavens (2018) as Xiao Yan *Tomb of the Sea (2018) as Li Cu *Magic Star (2017) as Zhang Xiongfei *Tornado Girl (2016) as Hu Yifeng *The Classic of Mountains and Seas (2016) as Shi Peipei *Far Away Love (2016) as Meng Xiang *The Imperial Doctress (2016) as teenage Zhu Jianshen *The Legend of Qin (2015) as Zi Ying *Nirvana in Fire (2015) as Fei Liu *The Whirlwind Girl (2015) as Hu Yifeng *Pal Inn (2015) as Li Xiaoyao *The Romance of the Condor Heroes (2014) as young Yang Guo *Hou Ma De Chun Tian (2014) as young Tie Xiong *Red Sedan Chair (2013) as young Che Wenxuan *Shuo Hao Bu Liu Lei (2013) as Ling Tianyou *The Mother's Heart (2013) as young Wang Minghui / Wang Tiecheng *The Victor (2013) as young Cheng Yi *My Mother is an Angel (2012) as Jiang Xiaoqiang *Grandma Loves Me Once Again (2012) as young Huang Yingsheng *Little Heroes (2012) as Zhao Yang *The Emperor's Harem (2011) as Wang Zhi *Family Reunion (2011) as child Liu Shiwen / Jin Sanlang *Utopia Office (2011) as Mu Xingnan *Mo's Mischief 淘气包马小跳 (2011) as Ma Xiaotiao *Love is a Little Blue (2011) as Mao Mao *Horizon True Heart (2010) as Da Bao *Blood War (2010) as Gu Daxin *Who Knows the Female of the Women (2010) as Fu Xi'er *Niang Qi (2009) as Yao Zong *Nan Wei Nu Er Hong (2009) as Ding Zhongxing *Home With Aliens (2009) as Tang Buku *Mysterious House (2009) as Qiao Wei *Justice Bao (2009) as Crown Prince Renzong *Spring Goes, Spring Comes (2008) *Xue Zhong Hong (2008) as young Gu Zhihao / Gu Zhizhong *Chuan Niang Wen Hui (2008) as Jia Yang *Mother Married For Me (2008) as young Wai Kaicheng / Hong Jiahui *Life and Death (2008) as Xiao Zhi *Pretty Pearl (2008) as Wen Chang *Ning Wei Nu Ren (2008) as Si Chen *Fu Gui Zai Tian (2008) as Cheng Yan *Pearl Love (2008) as child Ma Jun *Shun Niang (2007) as Jin Shui *Xi Fu De Yan Lei (2007) as child Gao Minghui *The Sword and the Chess of Death (2007) as Guan Yunbao *The Legend and the Hero (2007) as child Nezha *Five Disciples of Master Huang (2006) as Huang Liwei *The Senior General Chen Geng (2006) as Zhi Fei *Hu Jia Han Yue (2006) as Tuoba Xun *The Young Warriors (2006) as child Yang Liulang *Everlasting Regret (2004) as Mao Mao Movies *Adoring (2019) as Chen Leyun *Shadow (2018) as Yang Ping *Asura (2018) as Ru Yi *Into the Rainbow (2017) as Xiao Cheng *S.M.A.R.T. Chase (2017) as Dingdong Tang *Heaven Eternal, Earth Everlasting (2010) as young Mingyuan *Chuan Chua and Yang Yang (2009) as Yang Yang *Zone of Death (2009) as Xiao Hu *Legend of Northern Wei (2006) as Tuo Baxun Trivia *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy (2018-) Recognitions *'7th Anhui Television Drama Awards:' Most Promising Actor (Nirvana on Fire, 2015) External Links *Baidu baike *Douban *Chinese wikipedia *Weibo Category:CActor